fnaffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:SeleneWerewolf/Odmieńcy
LUDZIE POWRÓT! POWRÓT! XD Zgadniecie dlaczego? Na pewno nie XD Dobra o to moje animatorniki i inne: Wolf Black Coy Simba KrwawaFuria: Reker Snowi Glamure Od Apulki: King Drakos Wolly Mamut Hulf (jak Malf wystąpi xd) Howl Od Pogromcy Hultaji: Warg I na razie wszystkie xd. Kursywa- Narrator Pogrubienie- Sny Pogrubienie z kursywą- Ciemne strony mocy xd Rozdział 1: Prolog: Pewnego razu w pizzerii Fazbear's Pizza nastał dzień rocznicy pizzerii. Animatroniki stały jak wryte i zaczęły przygotowania do nadchodzącego święta w pizzerii. Jednak tylko jedna osoba, która siedziała ciszej niż Tomcio Paluch... Mianowicie Wolf. Perspektywa Wolf: Widziałam jak Foxy sporządzał bezpieczne lampiony pirackie, Freddy nadmuchiwał balony, Chica piekła 30 pizz na raz... Bonnie szykował instrumenty, Simba uczył się pewnej piosenki, Black robił drewniane miecze i drewniane zbroje, zaś Coy... Ona wąchała swoje stopy... Nic nie robiła. Postanowiłam wstać i pomóc Foxy'emu. -Hej Foxy! Pomóc w czymś?- Spytałam lisiego przyjaciela. -Pewnie! Możesz iść po sztuczne ognie? Te co długo się palą i są bezpieczne.- Zapytał. -Jasne! Pamiętam, że były ostatnio w piwnicy... Zaraz wrócę!- Pobiegłam szybko na zaplecze i wskoczyłam na dół... Jednak coś mi się przypomniało, że były one niedaleko końca piwnicy. Pobiegłam tam lecz coś mnie zainteresowało... Gawęda starego Toy'a... T. Wolf'a... Było słychać "To nie... To nie ja... To on!" Krzyczał zdenerwowany... W końcu zignorowałam tego wilka i pobiegłam dalej niż się spodziewałam. Znalazłam dwie paczki sztucznych ogni, podniosłam je i ruszyłam przed siebie. Jednak znowu coś usłyszałam... To nie było gawędanie T. Wolf'a... A coś innego... Ten śpiew... Śpiew dzieci... Zamknęłam oczy i zaczęłam nasłuchiwać. Po nie udanej chwili... Zobaczyłam coś strasznego... Tego... Psychopatę... Jego... On... Zabił... Otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam przed sobą Foxy'ego, który próbował mnie obudzić. -Wolf! Obudź się!- Krzyknął a ja z kaszlem wstając odpowiedziałam... -Nic mi nie jest... Zaraz... Co...?!- Krzyknęłam. -Co się stało? Wysłałem cię tylko po sztuczne ognie...- Spytał... A ja opowiedziałam mu wszystko co do joty... -A dokładnie co to było? No te... Ten śpiew?- Spytał nie pewnie i lekko przestraszony. -Wydawało mi się... Że słychać... Mike zabił wszystkich...- Powiedziałam... Nagle oboje zrobiliśmy wielki oczy... -Ale to... Nie możliwe...- Powiedział Foxy... A ja złapałam się za głowę. -Odprowadzę na górę...- Powiedział pomagając mi iść... CDN Rozdział 2: Nowi? Perspektywa Wolf: Siedziałam akurat w Zatoczce Piratów... Podszedł do mnie Foxy. -Jak się czujesz?- Zapytał nie pewnie. -Na razie dobrze...- Pierwszy raz go okłamałam... Bolała mnie głowa... Nie chciałam go martwić. -Jak będziesz czegoś chciała to będę obok...- Powiedział i ruszył z powrotem do lampionów. Zaś ja złapałam się za głowę i zaczęłam się wyciszać, bo to co usłyszałam... Zaczęło mi grać w głowie... Mike Kill All... Mike Kill All... Ta piosenka brzmiała... Znajomo... W końcu otworzyłam oczy i zauważyłam jak wnoszą 3 nowe pudła. Od razu stanęliśmy na baczność i bez ruchu. Kierowcy zostawili pudła i poszli swoją ścieżką... Bonnie, Freddy i Simba rozwalili pudła... No w sumie 2... Bo pierwszy został rozwalony przez tygrysa... A raczej tygrysicę... Na początku zauważyłam opadający pysk Bonnie'go i Freddy'ego, potem jak Chica się dość mocno zdziwiła oraz Black, któremu jęzor opadł na ziemię... Chica zdziwiła się wyglądem tygrysicy, zaś tylko Simba, ja, Foxy i Chica zachowaliśmy powagę... Jednak Foxy się zamyślił... Chyba... Walnęłam go lekko łokciem by się otrząsnął. Zaś Chica walnęła Freddy'ego patelnią by był sobą... W ten Freddy ruszył. -Witajcie w Pizzerii Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Jestem Freddy!- Krzyknął. -Jestem... Jestem Królik Bonnie...- Powiedział niepewnie Bonnie. -Jestem Chica... Miło was poznać...- Powiedziała niepewnie Chica. -Wolf...- Odpowiedziałam niechętnie. -Foxy?- Spytał niepewnie pirat. -Simba...- Podobnie lew... -Black...- Powiedział czarny kot... -Jestem Reker... To Glamure a to jej siostra Snowi...- Powiedział Reker... A dokładnie owczarek niemiecki... Simba spojrzał na Snowi... Jednocześnie ta mu wpadła do gustu. -Jestem Simba... Oprowadzę cię po pizzerii...- Powiedział i zabrał "swoją" nową koleżankę po pizzerii... Reker i ta cała Glamure znaleźli sobie swoje miejsca... Zaś Black stał osłupiony. Bonnie podszedł do niego i walnął z całej siły... W końcu się otrząsnął. -Co jest?!- Krzyknął. Foxy pokiwał głową i wrócił na swoje miejsce. Chica westchnęła i zaczęła dalej robić pizzę, Freddy podniósł brew i pewnie pomyślał.. Nawet nie wiem. Bonnie wrócił do instrumentów... Ja zaś poszłam na zaplecze... Był to bardzo zły pomysł... To co tam zobaczyłam to odmieniło moje słowa... Dostałam durnej wizji... Na regałach leżały ludzkie i krwawiące głowy zamiast głów animatroników... Endoszkielet zamienił się na zakrwawiony szkielet wyrwany... Potem ten szkielet spojrzał na mnie i powiedział. -It's me... Ze strachu o mało się nie przewróciłam gdyż poczułam dotyk na ramieniu... Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam... GO! Zobaczyłam jego wredny uśmiech! Jego czerwone oczy! Jego krew na ciele! Jednak... -WOLF!- Krzyknął... Potrząsnęłam głową.. I okazało się, że to Bonnie... -Co się stało?! Wszystko dobrze?- Spytał niepewnie potrząsając mną jak zabawkąą... Po chwili poczułam się lepiej... -Bonnie... TO TY?! Krzyknęłam łapiąc się za głowę...- Powiedziałam... -Co ci się stało?!- Krzyknął ledwo przestraszony... Spojrzałam na niego... -On wrócił...- Powiedziałam. CDN Rozdzial 3: GOLDEN FREDDY?! Perspektywa Wolf: Bonnie i ja nie mogliśmy ukrywać tego... Powiedzieliśmy o tym reszcie. Foxy się nie zdziwił, Chica na odwrót a Freddy się zamyślił. -Ale to nie możliwe! Jak on mógł wrócić?!- Krzyknęła Chica. Foxy oparł się o ścianę i zamyślił się jak Freddy. -Ja ostatnio miałem dziwne dreszcze i widziałem jakiś strach w oczach dzieci... Na początku się przejąłem ale potem stwierdziłem... Że po prostu się bawiły...- Powiedział niepewnie Freddy. -Zaś ja... To było nieco ale nieco bardziej dziwne... Zniknęły nasze plakaty... A zamiast nich pojawiły się... Ślady krwi?- Powiedział Foxy. -Dlaczego nam nie powiedziałeś?- Spytał lekko zagniewany Bonnie. -Bo to zignorowałem... Pomyślałem, że to żart Black'a...- Powiedział "gryząc" się w język. Spojrzałam na nich i zaczęłam główkować... Jednak nic nie wywnioskowałam... -Dobra czas się wyłączyć... Zaraz przychodzi ochroniarz...- Powiedział Freddy a wszyscy ruszyli na swoje miejsca. Poszłam z Foxy'm do Zatoczki i spojrzałam jeszcze raz... Foxy od razu padł... Miałam zrobić to samo... Jednak coś mnie zdziwiło... Ten cały Reker i Daisy byli na scenie razem z Freddy'm, Chicą i Bonnie'm. A ta Glamure... Pewnie dali ją do kuchni... Heh... Miałam akurat się wyłączyć gdy usłyszałam głos... A raczej śmiech... ŚMIECH GOLDEN FREDDY'EGO! Wyjrzałam jeszcze raz i zobaczyłam jak do mnie machał... Pomachałam mu też ale ten po chwili ruszył w swoją stronę... Jednak zatrzymał się i kazał mi iść za nim... Wyskoczyłam z zatoczki i ruszyłam za nim. Kazał mi iść za jego głosem, bardziej śmiechem. Pobiegłam za nim i zauważyłam jak pokazuje drzwi... Były to drzwi od magazynu... Golden Freddy zniknął... Otworzyłam je i zobaczyłam te plakaty leżące na stole. -I to chciałeś mi pokazać?- Spytałam niewinnie... Potem jak się przyjrzałam... Zobaczyłam coś... Co... Strasznego! Plakaty we krwi zaś było napisane... "Out Of Order" ... Jednak nie powiem co dalej tam było... Szybko wybiegłam z magazynu i schowałam się w Zatoczce Piratów... Nikt nie zauważył, że zniknęłam... Bo byli wszyscy wyłączeni... CDN Rozdział 4: Co to jest?! Perspektywa Foxy'ego: Następnego dnia uruchomiłem swe silniki i spojrzałem niewinnie na "śpiącą" Wolf. Pokiwałem głową i zszedłem ze swojego podium, skierowałem się ku jadalni... Jako drugi uruchomiła się Chica. Żółty animatronik pomachał mi i zszedł ze sceny. -Jak się czujesz po ostatnich "atakach"?- Spytała z lekkim uśmiechem. -Nie jest źle... Ale proszę, nie mów o tym nikomu...- Odpowiedziałem gryząc się w język. Chica pokiwała głową i poszła do kuchni. Wziąłem głęboki oddech, i poszedłem na zaplecze, o dziwo brak głupich żartów Black'a... Heh... Jednak coś mnie zaciekawiło... Usłyszałem skrzypnięcie podłogi. Spojrzałem na wejście od pizzerii, akurat stały tam pudła. A ludzie. Po prostu zniknęli. Podszedłem do nich i zobaczyłem napis: "New Technology"... Tsa... Freddy, Simba i Bonnie ruszyli swoje mechaniczne zadki i pomogli mi otworzyć. O dziwo zobaczyłem, że to nie jedyne pudła.... Za nimi była wielka i długa skrzynia... -Oho. Jeszcze nam tu żyrafy brakuje!- Krzyknął oburzony Freddy... Po nie udanej chwili usłyszeliśmy otwierające się drzwi. W 5 sekund byliśmy na miejscach. Rozpakowano nowych... ANIMATRONIKI! Był tam jakiś pies... Na skrzyni było napisane Mamut, na drugiej napisane Howl z czego wyszedł jakiś kundel... Potem z dużej skrzyni wyłonił się... Niesamowicie wielki smok... Ze skrzyni napisane było Dragon, jednak druga nazwa Drakos, wyszła też dość ładna wilczyca... Zauważyłem, że na skrzyni pisze "Wolly". Następnie wyłoniła się dziewczyna pająk, potem jakiś owczarek niemiecki i wiele, wiele, wiele innych... Każdy animatronik poszedł we swoją stronę... W końcu wybiła godzina 00:00... Perspektywa Bonnie'go: Otworzyłem swoje mechaniczne oczy i spojrzałem na zegar. Ponieważ ostatnio się dziwne rzeczy dzieją, postanowiłem iść i sprawdzić całą pizzerię. Po drodzę zauważyłem jakieś dziwne rzeczy... Dokładnie jakieś śmiechy dzieci, szelesty liści, chodzenie, stukanie... Strach mroził w żyłach... Stwierdziłem, że to tylko strach i zwidy... Jednak coś usłyszałem... Coś w rodzaju? Pomruku? Jednak pomruk wydał się dość ... Krwawy, przerażający... Spojrzałem... Działo się to w piwnicy... Miałem ciary jak musiałem zejść do tego miejsca. Po nie udanej chwili zszedłem do podziemii. Zaczęłam iść wolnym krokiem za pomrukami, jednak coś poczułem mokrego na głowie. -Co do...?- Zasyczałem i zobaczyłem, że to... KREW! Od razu się przestraszyłem, ledwo co spojrzałem na górę a po nie równym suficie tarzała się kałuża krwi. W końcu natrafiłem łapą na coś mokrego... TO SAMO! Krew wszędzie rozpływała się po całej piwnicy... Po chwili w oddali zauważyłem coś dziwnego... Posturę wielkiego animatronika... Dość masywny, spojrzałem na niego ukradkiem a ten wydał z siebie dziwny pomruk. Potem jego... Demoniczny śmiech zamroził mi krew w żyłach. W jego łapie coś widniało... Oślepiło mnie to... Było to martwe dziecko... MARTWE! Po chwili animatronik złapał jego kark... I zaczął przekręcać. -CO TO JEST?!- Krzyknąłem... Ale poczułem nagły i to ogromny ból w karku... Z bólu przewróciłem się i straciłem przytomność... CDN STRASZNE? xd Strach? Sorka sorka! :c Ale ... No... Brak weny nie powiem bo mam wenę zawsze ;-; BRAK CZASU I WAKACJE :D ZACZYNAMY :D Perspektywa Freddy'ego: Zdziwiłem się nieco bo nie mogłem znaleźć Bonnie'go... Za godzinę przychodzą dzieci a ten jako pierwszy ma wystąpić z piosenką... -GDZIE JEST TEN KRÓLIK?!- Krzyknąłem. Foxy uderzył mnie lekko hakiem. -Spokojnie... Pewnie zaraz przyjdzie...- Powiedział. -Mam nadzieję... Dzieciaki od razu przyszły i zaczęły czekać na pizzę... -Chica, Wolf, Wolly i Glamure... Weźcie pizzę i podajcie jej dzieciom...- Powiedział niepewnie Foxy. Chica, Wolf i Wolly pokiwały głową... Jednak Glamure była zajęta czyszczeniem swojego scyzoryka... Chica złapała za ulubione pizze dzieci i zaczęła rozdawać, Wolf wzięła zać sztućce zaś Wolly serwetki, dwie wilczyce i kura weszły na scenę i zaczęły mówić. Perspektywa Wolf: Chica zawarła swój głos jako pierwsza. -Dzieciaki! Wiecie gdzie jest Bonnie? Bo my nie! Zabawimy się w zagadki!- Powiedziała Chica by inne dzieci nie myślały, że Bonnie gdzieś zniknął... -Na początku!- Powiedziałam razem z Wolly... Przez co obie zachichotałyśmy. Perspektywa Freddy'ego: Chodziłem w kółko... Byłem zdenerwowany, w końcu Simba mnie uspokoił. -Uspokój się... Pewnie gdzieś się schował czy coś...- Odpowiedział. Pokiwałem głową ale w końcu w moich oczach pokazał się fioletowy królik... Z czarnymi oczami... -Człowieku! Gdzieś ty był?!- Krzyknąłem... Królik otrzepał głowę i miał normalne oczy. -Nie ... Nic... Dobra wchodzę...- Królik złapał się za głowę i wszedł na scenę... Perspektywa Wolf: Zobaczyłam jak Bonnie wchodzi na scenę... Coś z nim było nie tak... Spojrzał na mnie czarnymi oczami. -O to wasz przyjaciel... BONNIE!- Krzyknęła Wolly i razem z Chicą i szarą wilczycą zeszliśmy ze sceny... -Coś jest nie tak z Bonnie'm...- Odpowiedziałam i jako pierwszy podszedł do mnie Black. -Co masz na myśli? Wygląda jak wygląda...- Powiedział. -Bonnie ma tylko czarne oczy jak jest w Gniewie Duszy...- Odpowiedziałam dalej myśląc. Spojrzałam za kurtynę... Bonnie stał bez ruchu na scenie i nadal miał czarne oczy... W końcu zaczął grać na swojej gitarze... Jednak nie zaśpiewał swojej ulubionej piosenki z dzieciństwa a zaśpiewał to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MkXn6yNspQs Po piosence dzieciaki się zdziwiły i nawet przestraszyły... Po godzinie każdy wyszedł a Bonnie stał z czarnymi oczami na scenie... CDN CO Z NIM JEST?! Bonnie miał nadal czarne oczy... Dzieciaki się przestraszyły... -Dzieciaki... To już koniec... Musicice już iść do domu!- Krzyknął jeden z pracowników... Dzieciaki pokiwały głową i od razu wyszły... Bonnie opuścił głowę... Pracownik podszedł do królika. -Dziwne...- Powiedział pracownik, spojrzał na niego... Bonnie spojrzał gniewnym wzrokiem na niego... Złapał go łapą za gardło... Zaczął go dusić. -It's me...- Powiedział demonicznym głosem Bonnie... Pierwszy kto zareagował to Foxy... Jednak Bonnie odwrócił głowę i widać było co innego... Bonnie miał straszną twarz był podziurawiony i większy... Miał po dwie pary zębów w szczęce... (czyli jak Nightmare Bonnie xd) Foxy rzucił się na niego lecz oberwał mocnym draśnieciem i rzutem o ścianę. -FOXY!- Krzyknęłam i podbiegłam do lisa. -Nic mi nie jest...- Zakrył draśniecię... Freddy zrobił złą minę i chciał przyfasolić Bonnie'mu... Jednak Bonnie odrzucił pracownika i złapał łapę Freddy'ego. -I co teraz miśku?- Odpowiedział Bonnie śmiejąc się do rozpuchu... Po chwili zmiażdżył mu łapę... Freddy zawył z bólu... Na dodatek dostał w pysk i poleciał... Moje oczy stały się czerwone... Z pyska poleciała krew... Miałam ochotę uderzyć w Bonnie'go ten jednak był silniejszy i złapał mi łapę. -It's me...- Powiedział... Po chwili Foxy wgryzł mu się w ramię... Bonnie zawył z bólu i chwycił Foxy'ego. -PRZEGIĄŁEŚ!!!- Krzyknął i złapał go za głowę... Miał zamiar ją zmiażdżyć... Jednak zza rogu wyskoczył Mamut i Bestia... Bonnie odrzucił Foxy'ego... Bestia rzucił sztyletem w twarz Bonnie'go... Przez co stracił jedno oko... Mamut uderzył go z całej siły w brzuch... Doznał tam wielkiej dziury... Bonnie ryknął... Po chwili uciekł do piwnicy... Mamut pomógł mi wstać. -Nic ci nie jest?- Spytał uśmiechając się... -Nie, dzięki..- Odpowiedziałam... Foxy ledwo wstał i złapał się za ramię... Bestia podbiegł do Freddy'ego i pomógł mu wstać... Freddy miał zepsutą szczękę... I lekkie wgniecenie na brzuchu. -Naprawię cię potem... Teraz musimy złapać tego koszmara...- Powiedział Mamut. -Koszmara?- zapytał Foxy. -Ja go tak nazwałem... W jednym miejscu gdzie byłem to z jednym animatronikiem też tak się stało... Potem rzucili go na przemiał by nie zrobił nic dzieciom...- Odpowiedział Mamut. Każdy się zamyślił o co chodzi... Jednak ja byłam bardziej przerażona skutkiem czego zmienił się mój przyjaciel... W taką bestię... CDN Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach